girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-07-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Umm, what was that about? Bkharvey (talk) 06:09, July 6, 2018 (UTC) P.S. See, Tarvek would have done better to be more transparent and less melodramatic. Bkharvey (talk) 06:26, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Welp, lets hope that teaches Tarvek not to push his luck without good reason. On the other hand, that's pretty high if backwards praise from someone who knows that family. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:36, July 6, 2018 (UTC) However, Higgs is still mysterious. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:31, July 6, 2018 (UTC) : He's being a bully. Very unlike him, really, unless we're meant to understand that for hundreds of years he's been pretending to be something he's not, and Tarvek seeing through that allows him to be himself just for a little while, so he overdoes it. But is he trying to minionize Tarvek? Bkharvey (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Nah. He's just being Jaeger, sans comedy. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:42, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes. This is why Europa fears the Jagers. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:01, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :: This might not be they approach Higgs planned. In the Wednesday page Tarvek was the one who placed Higgs' hand. Higgs may be thinking "he wants to be strangled, I'll strangle him". Argadi (talk) 19:05, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: I think Tarvek thought he had the upper hand in the little duel of secrets there. Higgs simply invoked one of the Gibbs rules: "If your opponent thinks they have the upper hand... break their hand." Higgs decided to give him a little reminder about what Jagers can do to the corporeally average. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:22, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::: Yes, Tarvek was clearly asking for it. Still, with all Higgs' practice at keeping his secret, you'd think he'd at least drag Tarvek into a closet first. By the way, the really quite ugly picture of Tarvek in the last panel makes it clear that he got the message. And after all this discussion I can see how Higgs could rationally (as opposed to Jäger-instinctively) feel the need to bring Tarvek down a peg. And now I can answer my question from Wed., isn't it stupid of Tarvek to be so melodramatic: "Yes." :-) Bkharvey (talk) 03:55, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::I see a lot of subtext in that second-to-last panel. Tarvek is convinced that Higgs might actually follow through and kill him. Higgs was piercing into his soul with that stare to make sure Tarvek was actually thinking that. He wanted to make sure he truly did put Tarvek in his place. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:45, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Yup. "Don't try pulling your mind games with me, you little snot-nosed twit." --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I like to think Wooster and the blonde officer are just politely pretending to ignore this exchange. PhoenixTalion (talk) 20:00, July 6, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, it was remarked on last time that all those speech balloons should be dotted. The blonde officer might politely pretend not to hear it, but Wooster would be sneakily pretending -- he's a spy! Bkharvey (talk) 03:55, July 7, 2018 (UTC) @William: I think we can take this as official even though technically he hasn't explicitly agreed he's a General. Do you concur? Bkharvey (talk) 04:06, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : I am still waiting for a direct statement by Higgs that he is a Jägergeneral, but I don’t think a reasonable person can doubt that he is the hidden Jägergeneral after today’s page, barring a direct contradiction of this in the comic at some future point. —- William Ansley (talk) 04:21, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :: He's certainly made it clear that he is an Agatha minion. That may be all we get until Agatha is Lucrezia-free, at which point we may see him sitting at the table with the others instead of a verbal statement. ➤ :: I've been thinking about "Then we grew up." We've mostly just taken this as an indirect acknowledgement of his Generalhood, but it says more, too: It says that mature Jägers don't seek out violence. This despite the fact that they were made to serve the bad old Heterodynes. (We've heard non-generals complain that the H. Boys were no fun, and maybe Agatha will be just as bad good.) It makes me wonder how the generals served the Heterodynes. By being a moderating influence (similar to the way the muses served the Storm King)? Bkharvey (talk) 22:15, July 8, 2018 (UTC) "Latest in a family of..." It suddenly occurs to me that this is ironically unfair from someone devoted over centuries to the service of a family known, until the last two generations, for being evil and out of control. I kind of want Tarvek to say that to Higgs at some point. Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :The Old Heterodynes could always be counted on to be such. "Devious" and "underhanded" denote a more insidious and duplicitous nature. --MadCat221 (talk) 12:41, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :: My point (perhaps not made clearly) is that Higgs is blaming Tarvek for his ancestors' behavior, whereas Higgs himself served the bad old Heterodynes. He was a General for the more recent ones, so I don't think "Then we grew up" excuses him. Bkharvey (talk) 17:44, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: Nah, he's just stating a historical fact. That's Tarvek's family and reminding him of that isn't blaming anyone. Telling that he's most dangerous of the lot? That should mean something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: Hmpf. If you started strangling me and called me the "latest in a family of" bad guys, I would certainly be tempted to infer that that was why you were strangling me. I concede that if I then sued you for libel, you might wriggle out with the argument you make. :-) Oh, and yes, I agree that calling him the most dangerous is a compliment of a sort, although it does make me wonder how much Higgs knows about Tarvek's father and sister. Bkharvey (talk) 21:53, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: It's an accurate assessment. He's far more dangerous than either of them, if only because he's able to hide how dangerous he is. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::: It just occurs to me, belatedly, that Higgs is a Jäger, and so "underhanded, devious, scheming serpents" could be a compliment, in his mind! Bkharvey (talk) 22:33, July 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: In Higg's terms bad guy means opponent of the Heterodyne family. Being devious and underhanded is not a problem in itself. In fact that makes Tarvek an asset, including for breeding purposes! The choking is just a "friendly" reminder that he isn't invulnerable should he ever turn against the family. IanAH (talk) 16:22, July 12, 2018 (UTC) You know, I'm absolutely certain that Tarvek is 100% honest about his undying devotion to Agatha, but it suddenly occurs to me that when someone is in love with someone and the latter someone marries someone else, it can go both ways. There have been cases in which the rejected lover remains faithful as a hanger-on to the happy couple, but there have also been cases in which the love turns to hate. (See Le Comte de Monte-Cristo for what is sort of an example of both.) So maybe Higgs' effort to intimidate Tarvek isn't entirely unnecessary -- although it, too, could work both ways. (I am not predicting the outcome of Gil vs. Tarvek, but I'm aware that I'm in a minority here.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:44, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : When someone from a family that served Lucrezia Mongfish/The Other, declares his undying devotion to someone with the vocal harmonics of Lu and a copy of Lu in her head, I am starting to wonder how much of that is love/admiration for Agatha, and how much is him being programmed from before birth to worship and obey The Other? -- Martin The Mess (talk) 05:51, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :: In a more cynical comic, that might be a possiblity. Here, no, it's True Love. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Art notes: I like how in panel 2 Tarvek's eyes go to Higgs' arm, but from 3 on, he can't take his eyes off Higgs' eyes. But in panel 3, I think it's unrealistic for Tarvek to grab Higgs' arm; the natural instinct when someone is choking you is to try to bend their fingers. And I agree with @MadCat221 about the brilliant panel 5. Bkharvey (talk) 18:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC)